bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/My first actually original idea The Samurai Monkey
Golly! This is an actual new tower. This is supposed to be a melee form of the mortar tower, or the sniper tower. Something like that. It can move around like a helicopter, but on land. It has some gimmicks to it, as I always have done. I hope it's enjoyable. Base Stats Costs 460 on easy, as the rest of the upgrades. 529 on medium. 608 on hard. 699 impoppable. Base Power: Is a melee attacking sword weilder. The sword is about 40 pixels long, and 5 pixels in width. May walk around the map at 10 pixels per 30 frames. Pierce/Power: Can only destroy one bloon at a time. Has a layer destruction power of 5 layers. Attack Speed: 150 frames. Priorities: Follow Mouse, Patrol, Stay Still, Pursuit. Cannot walk through towers, water, or unplaceable areas. Upgrades 1. Flaming Spirit: '''Costs 1850. Every 16 frames, a burst of flames (destroys lead/black/zebra/camo, not MOAB classes) flies out that pops up to 60 bloons in his range. His range is 65 pixels. '''2. Double Weilder: Costs 2600. Attack speed is now 60. Now has a pierce of 3, and the two swords may interact different, as the samurai could swing it, lunge it, or make an X with both of them. 3. Air Gush: Costs 3650. Range is now 155. Now after he swings, a giant gush of air comes out for his entire range in a straight line. It has a pierce of 10. Does not affect white bloons or MOAB classes. Regen bloons, when struck, become regular bloons. 4. Mankai: '''Costs 13000. Ability. For 60 seconds, his attack speed is 1, his movement speed is 500 pixels per frame, he has a pierce of 40, his layer destruction power is 8, and he can pop through any bloon no matter what. When that wears off, he loses one of his upgrades for 30 seconds. Cooldown for Ability is 3 minutes. '''5. Dash Slash: Costs 2400. Whenever he moves, a trail is left behind him, which slices 1 layer (not lead or MOAB classes) every 10 frames. It lasts for 3 seconds. 6. Powers of the Samurai: Costs 6550. Now has four modes which can be selected like priorities. Offense Mode, Defense mode, Agility mode, and Tank mode. which can be set like priorities. Offense mode pops 3 extra layers, along with the Samurai Monkey usually aiming for the strongest bloon. Defense Mode stuns bloons that are in front of him for 1 second every 2 seconds per bloon. It also gives a 30% chance to make the bloons in front of the Samurai to be knocked back earlier in the track. He usually aims for the bloons near the exit in Defense Mode. Agility mode gives him +30 pixels per 30 frames (basically, he moves faster). It also makes his attack speed faster by 6 frames. Tank mode makes him slower by 10 frames, but he pops +2 layers, and has a bounce effect, where after he slashes at a bloon successfully, there's a particle that can fly to any bloon that's in a 60 pixel range, which has a pierce of 10. 7. Power Splice: Costs 6500. Requires Power of the Samurai. Now you can combine two of the powers together. However, he can only have two forms at once for 30 seconds at a time. After that time ends, he becomes immobile and useless for one minute. 8. Vampiric Sword: Costs 9680. For every 20 red bloons he destroys exactly, you get 2 lives. 9. Cursed Bamboo Trap: Costs 2300. Every 10 seconds, he places a bamboo trap, which entangles a bloon, and destroys it. Destroys up to a rainbow bloon. 10. Barbed Armor: '''Costs 7430. Every 20 bloons he pops, he explodes 16 spikes out. These thorns get stuck into the bloons it hits, and pops a layer every 30 frames. If the bloon touches another bloon on the side with that thorn, now THAT bloon has the thorn effect too. Bloons can recieve up to 10 thorns. MOAB classes are affected. Leads not affected. Neither are camos. Children are affected. '''11. Three Sword Technique: Costs 6540. Now moves extremely quickly, seeking bloon to bloon. However, it only moves when there's a bloon 30 pixels away from the last bloon he hit. Instantly hits and destroys the layer from before. 12. Icicle Armor: Costs 6000. Requires Barbed Armor. Now barbs shall slow down bloons by 30% Also, every 30-90 frames, they freeze for 1 second. Also, spikes that come out are now 18. 13. Incredible Halt: Costs 8650. Ability. Warm up of 1 second. Then, flashes to the first DDT on screen (only works on lead based bloons). Then, he stops that DDT in its tracks for 10 seconds. In that time, the DDT is now not camo, but is still lead. Cooldown is 5 seconds. 14. Honorable Samurai: '''Costs 12,000. Ability: Click on a tower. Then, the tower gets 200x the gold it normally gets from anything for 10 seconds. 120 second cooldown. '''15. Ghost Samurai: Costs 1,300. Can walk through anything. Also, when walking through a tower, they get an attack speed boost by 60% for 3 seconds. Doesn't aim to walk through towers. 16. Panda Rider: Costs 4300. Eats all road traps (bamboo traps, spikes, pineapples) that it comes within 20 pixels in radius of. It can eat up to 10 traps. Then, at any time, you can click a button near its priorities, which makes the panda puke (since traps are toxic). The puke slows down bloons by 10% for every trap ingested. It also makes them pop 1 layer per 30 frames, stacking by every trap ingested. 17. Honor filled eyes: Costs 42,000. Shoots a straight lined laser beam from its eyes to any target (not MOAB class bloons) which destroys 1 layer every 5 frames. Infinite range. 18. The Golden Strike: Costs 5,500. Turns lead bloons into golden bloons on hit. Golden bloons takes 6 shots to destroy that layer. When a monkey has destroyed it, you get 50$. Persistant Upgrades 1. Precision Cutting: Every 2000 layers destroyed, you may upgrade layer destruction power by 1. Max is 18. 2. Walk Speed: Every 500 bloons popped, you may upgrade its walking speed by 1 pixel per 10 frames. Max is 10. Kadapunny1 (talk) 02:04, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers